I'm a what?
by wea111
Summary: Harry get's a surprise when Hagrid comes due to him not getting his letters.


**Zzz... Hmm wha? Oh story right... Here ya go... Don own harry potter... Zzz...**

* * *

Harry Potter always knew he was different. After all odd things always happened to him, from getting to inaccessible places to talking to snakes it all to him. His relatives only reinforced his differences by how mad they got when anything strange happened and by calling him a freak. Even when they called him boy they did it in a tone that suggested he wasn't worthy of being the same species as them.

Despite all these differences in Harry's life the strangest of them all was the letters.

Harry was sitting at the table looking at his meagre breakfast mournfully when he heard the familiar thwack of letters hitting carpet.

"Get the mail Dudley." Harry's uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it!" Dudley whined.

"Get the mail boy."

"Make Dudley get it." Harry said afraid for his breakfast's survival when confronted with the walking pig that was Dudley Dursley.

"Hit him with your Smeltings stick Dudley." Uncle Vernon replied distantly.

In order to avoid escalating the situation Harry dodged the incoming stick and walked into the hall to retrieve the mail.

As Harry picked up the post he began to look through the letters. He saw two bills, a letter from aunt Marge, a letter for him, another bill…

'A letter for him?' Harry thought. 'That can't be right.'

He looked at the address and saw that it was precise enough to show where he slept. With trembling hands he went to open the letter when his uncles voice suddenly boomed through the house "Hurry up boy! What are you doing out there, searching for letter bombs?

Quickly returning to his uncle Harry handed over the other letters before sitting and turning over his own. He had just enough time to see several animals before he heard. "Dad, Harry's got a letter!" And the letter was snatched out of his hands.

Both Harry's and Dudley's efforts to read the letter were futile and they had to resort to listening at the door which ultimately revealed no information other than that "they" might be watching the house and repeated statements that Harry was a freak.

After several more letters addressed to Harry which he never got to read Harry and his relatives ended up in a shack with him counting down the seconds to his eleventh birthday on his own.

three – two – one –

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. 'Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

'Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you – I'm armed!' There was a pause. Then –

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. 'Budge up, yeh great lump,' said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

'An' here's Harry!' said the giant. Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. 'Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes.'

Who are you?' Harry asked

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, and there's something I've gotta tell you."

Hagrid leaned in closer and said. "You're a lizard Harry".

And with a pop Harry turned into a Gecko

"Well can't stop." Hagrid said. "There is a boy in Ottery St. Catchpole who is actually a pig." And he left the shack leaving behind three shocked Dursleys and one confused Gecko.

* * *

**Well here is another story. It's been hanging around my computer for months half finished and while writing it I discovered that I REALLY hate using canons words. It feels so restricting and slow.**

**Well... Harry's a lizard now... I can safely say I have never seen that before. Hell I have never seen him with that as an animagus for (still a better match than a phoenix) let alone as his normal form.**

**I don't think I really want to dedicate something this bad to Shangirl... Perhaps to one of my enemies... Well if one of you guys bugs me enough I will say that it is dedicated to you instead.**

**Umm what else... Umm... Fishy? **

**Sorry guys I am slightly sleep deprived.**


End file.
